


Fryend

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Introspection, Poetry, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Amycus Carrow ponders the meaning of his name.





	Fryend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maisie_Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisie_Malfoy/gifts).



~ Fryend ~

'friend' with a Y  
an itinerant gambler

after looking them up  
he is slightly disappointed  
he doesn't think either name  
particularly suits him

is 'friend' with a Y  
even the same word anymore  
wouldn't it be a fry end

or

it sort of looks like  
the way the Y was replaced  
in 'fire' when it was added to 'fiend'

the fryend of fiendfyre  
he wouldn't mind being that

~oOo~


End file.
